On the Gates of Hell
by Princess Kasei
Summary: Sailor Moon has battled monsters before. But never ones like this.
1. Mysterious New Scouts

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried out a warning to her friend. Jupiter shot a bolt of energy toward the youma before it could hurt Sailor Mars. The creature hissed in pain and ran at the next available target. Sailor Venus.

"AHHHH," Venus screamed.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Mercury tried to hit it with Ice bubbles, but it was too late. The youma barreled into Venus, grabbed her by the leg, holding her, upside down, in the air.

"Ahhhhhh," Venus screamed again as the creature burned her leg.

"World Shaking!"

A yellow ball of energy came at the creature, but it only flew higher to avoid it.

"Deep Submerge!"

Again the youma just flew higher to avoid the attack.

"Uranus, Neptune, stop. If it drops Venus…," Pluto appeared, stopping Uranus from attacking again.

Venus was still screaming, held 20 meters up in the air. Suddenly the youma got an evil grin on its face. All the girls tensed for attack, but the creature only flew a few meters away, smirked evilly again and let go of Venus' leg.

"No!" The collective cry went up as everyone surged forward to try and catch Sailor Venus. Suddenly, a girl in a purple and red fuku leaped out of a nearby tree, and with blinding speed, caught Sailor Venus. Two more girls in fuku's joined her.

"I thought we weren't going to interfere, Highness," The girl who spoke was wearing a yellow fuku; she had short brown hair with yellow ends.

"She would have died, I could not let that happen," The girl holding Venus looked up at the taller girl.

"Oh, look, she is hurt," The last girl spoke up, she was wearing an ice blue fuku; she had black hair with ice blue ends.

"I will help her," A small voice said from behind Pluto. Sailor Saturn stepped out, and up, to Venus. The women placed Sailor Venus on the ground and moved a few stepped away, gesturing for her companions to do the same.

"I can only heal part of the wound, you will need proper medical attention later," Saturn stated as she knelt down and held Venus' leg.

"There are bandages at the temple" Mars said walking over.

"Look out!" Jupiter screeched at the retreating forms of Venus' saviors. The youma had started to charge at them.

"Crystal Peace Bell!" The blue girl said, almost lazily.

"Good work," Said the red girl. "Let's go,"

"Wait," Sailor Moon cried. "Who are you?"

The obvious leader of the group, the red girl, turned around.

"This information is not of importance to you as of this time,"

"In other words, none of your business," The yellow girl muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The blue girl opened her mouth to say something, a stern look on her face.

"Silence," The red girl hissed. "We may need allies, and these are our only option."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mars was furious. "Are we not good enough to fight in your presence?"

"Of course not, Mars. We only meant that if we offend you and then, later, need your help, you are less likely to help." The black haired girl said gently.

"I don't see why we need allies, we can handle things ourselves." The yellow girl huffed.

"Arrogance will lead to failure," The red girl stated.

"How do you know who we are?" Mercury spoke up.

"Mercury, my dear, we know all about you."

The three girls turned away as their leader spoke, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Talking it Over

"Two more Sailor Soldiers?" Darien asked.

All of the girls, including Michelle, Amara, Trista and Hotaru, were at the Crown Arcade. They were telling Darien about the girls who had saved Mina.

"Yes, we think," Ami said, thinking deeply. "They talked about becoming allies, if the need ever arose."

"Strange," Darien mused. "And you don't know their names?"

"No," Michelle answered. She was sitting in the booth beside Amara; the latter had her arm around Michelle's shoulders. "Although, one of them did call the leader, "highness","

"Another princess?" Raye mused. "Luna what do you think?"

"I am at a complete loss, sorry girls,"

"They could be a new enemy," Lita piped up.

"Why would they save Mina then?" Serena countered. "If they are an enemy, then we can assume they want to get rid of us, therefore it would be counterproductive for them to save Mina."

Everyone stared at Serena for her outburst.

"Serena, do you know what counterproductive means?" Raye questioned.

"Of course I do, Raye," Serena huffed. "It means doing something to try and help with your goal but ends up taking you further away from it."

"Where did you learn that?" Ami asked, completely dumbfounded.

"My teacher said it this afternoon when she said that if I wanted to get good grades, it was counterproductive to sleep in class," Serena giggled.

"Serena!" Everyone groaned.

"Now one to more pressing matters," Luna adopted a business like tone. "Ami, try and find out anything you can about these new…" Luna paused, looking for the right word. "People." She finished. "The rest of you, keep a look out."

"Well," Darien stood up. "I have to go, lots of homework. Trista, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, girls." Darien nodded good bye and hurried out.

"Darien," Serena called after him. "Wait, don't we usually do homework together?" But Darien was already gone.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Michelle asked kindly.

"Darien has been doing that a lot lately," Serena leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She looked a little miffed. "I call him and he says he is busy or something, but then I see him hanging around the jewelry stores. I am so confused!"

Michelle and Amara exchanged knowing looks.

"I wouldn't worry about it, kitten," Amara chuckled. "I am sure he will be fine soon."

"Well, I best be off," Trista stood and picked up her bag. "Come on, Hotaru, let's go home."

"Bye, everyone," Hotaru grabbed Trista's free hand and they both left.

"I have to go as well," Ami said. "Homework. Bye guys!"

Not long after Amara, Michelle and Raye left.

"Luna, how many royal beings are there in the universe?" Lita asked.

Honestly, I don't know, Lita," Luna replied. "It was hard to count because there are so many stars and planets."

So, the moon kingdom is not the only one?" Mina mused.

"Not by far," Luna stated. She looked up at the darkening sky. "Not by far."


	3. What He Was Doing

"Ahhhh," Serena sat bolt right up in bed and saw the time. "Ahhhhh," She screamed again. "I am going to be late!"

"Serena, hurry up your friends are waiting," The voice of Serena's mom carried up the stairs.

Ami, Mina and Lita had been coming to pick Serena up so she wouldn't late. Serena pulled on her school uniform, which had been on the floor in a big heap, tripped out the door and rushed down the stairs. Her friends, who had be waiting at the foot of the stairs, ha to jump out of the way so they wouldn't get knocked over. Serena grabbed her lunch, and a bagel, than she rushed out the door with her friends.

"Serena, you over slept again," Ami chastened lightly.

"Yeah, sorry," Serena stifled a yawn and took a bit of her bagel. "I was up late finishing my homework."

Everyone gaped at her. "Homework?" Mina gasped. "Without DARIEN!"

"Yes, he wasn't around and I had to do it, although, it wasn't as fun," Serena giggled, remembering the time she was stuck on a math problem and Darien tried to help her. It had ended in a pillow fight.

"_Darien, help me!" Serena wined "I don't get it!"_

"_Really? Circumference is easy," Darien chuckled._

_Serena reached up and behind her to grab a pillow from the couch she was leaning against. Then she wacked Darien with it. _

"_Oh, it's on," Darien grabbed his own pillow and the battle ensued._

"Serena, isn't that Darien?" Lita snapped Serena out of her day dream. Sure enough, there was Darien, across the street in front of "Glossy Gems" jewelry store.

"What is he doing?" Serena cried. "Darien!" She called across the road to him. But at that moment a truck went by and after it passed Darien had already gone into the store.

"Come on, Serena," Ami was getting exasperated. "We are going to be late!"

"I really want to know why he is avoiding me," Serena was on the verge of tears.

"I am sure it is nothing, Serena," Lita consoled her up set friend.

Darien entered the "Glossy Gems" jewelry boutique. He turned around briefly as he entered the shop; he had thought he had heard someone call his name. He shrugged turned around to the young, perky sales girl. "Hello! Welcome to 'Glossy Gems'. How may I help you?" She gestured to the rows of polished glass cases full of jewelry. Yep, certainly perky.

"Hi, I am looking for a ring," Darien answered.

For your mother, sister?" The girl sounded hopeful.

"No, my girlfriend, engagement rings," Darien sighed.

Sure the girl was pretty, with her wide dark eyes and long black hair but she was no Serena.

"Oh, well right this way," She sounded disappointed for a moment, but quickly regained her perky attitude. "We have many rings to choose from: sapphire, emerald, diamond. We have gold, silver, platinum…" Darien was inspecting the rings as the sales girl spoke. He suddenly let out a gasp. The girl stopped talking and looked at him funny. Darien had found the perfect ring; it was a silver band with a cresant moon and a small, pink diamond in the center.

"That one," told the girl. He finally bothered to look at the name tag, it read "Rianna". "This is the one." Then he looked at the price. He stood there speechless.

"2,000….dollars!" He finally managed o stutter out.

"We can put it on hold, or we have payment plans," Rianna said, VERY perkily. Darien sighed.

"Put it on hold please," Darien asked the Rianna.

"All right then, Sir," Rianna unlocked the case and went over to the counter, and computer, to put the ring on hold.

"Thank you," Darien said as he walked toward the door.

"You're welcome and thank you for coming to 'Glossy Gems'!" Rianna waved goodbye.

Darien exited the store and started for his apartment. Whatever it took he would get that ring for Serena.


	4. Names Are Revealed

In the early hours of the morning, a jet of pink light flashed across the sky. It stretched from far above the clouds, all the way down, landing at the dock. A girl of about fourteen stepped out of the beam. Her waist length pink hair swayed in the wind as she surveyed her surroundings. The water, which had been disturbed by her arrival, had calmed. Everything was silent, broken only by the barking of dogs in the distance. Suddenly, a scream filled the night. Far in the distance, the girl could see flashes of light and hear shouts.

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a flash of light, she changed into a Sailor Fuku and charged toward the battle.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus cried as the youma charge at Jupiter. The youma dodged it easily and kept charging.

Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried, in vain. The youma jumped over the attack again and leaped on Jupiter, clawing he face. The scream that pierced the night was gut -wrenching.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" A battle yell sounded. The youma screamed and jumped off Jupiter. Venus rushed over and helped her up. Her face had scratches all over it, but they were shallow and had already stopped bleeding.

"Only one other person can use moon attacks," Sailor Moon turned her head toward the figure that had saved her friend.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon was overjoyed.

"Watch out!" Mars screeched at the moon girls, who had started toward each other to embrace. The youma was charging at them.

"Battle Ax Attack" A cry sounded from a nearby tree just as Tuxedo Mask flew out of another tree and grabbed both girls. The youma vanished in a bright gold light. Three girls jumped out on the tree, it was the scouts from before.

"Stupid!" The yellow girl stalked up to the future king, queen and princess of the earth. "You never take your eyes off the enemy! You could have died!" she was panting heavily after her rant.

"Stop it," The red and purple girl came over. "Show some compassion, Ceres! Oh!" she covered her mouth in shock, and then adopted an indifferent attitude.

"So your name is Ceres?" Mercury stepped forward. The yellow girl looked at her leader for permission. As they had been talking, the blue girl had come over and was looking concernedly at her leader. The red girl nodded her head.

"Tell them." The yellow nodded and the blue girl stepped forward.

"I am Ceres, princess of the planet Ceres, which resides in this solar system. The planet of war and victory." Sailor Ceres spoke very formally.

"Sailor Ceres, Sailor Solider of war and victory," Jupiter breathed.

"I am the twin planet to Ceres, Eris. The planet of peace and tranquility," The blue girl spoke now.

"That means you the Sailor Soldier of peace and tranquility, right?" A voice sounded behind the strange new girls. It was the Outer Senshi. Uranus was the one who had spoken.

"Yes," Sailor Eris replied.

"Who is she?" Neptune pointed at the leader.

"Don't be rude that is…" Sailor Ceres took a threatening step toward Neptune, causing Uranus to do the same in her direction. Sailor Ceres was cut off by the red girl.

"I am Sailor Universe,"

"Where are you from?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. He was still holding o tightly to his moon girls.

"That is of no concern of yours as of this time," Sailor Universe turned her back, long brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Ceres, Eris, come." The girls walked off.

"Thank you!" Mini Moon called after them.

"No trouble at all, Sailor Mini Moon," Sailor Universe called over her shoulder. Then they were gone.

"They are mysterious," Tuxedo Mask commented.

"Yes, they are," Sailor Moon mused. "I wonder what they want."

A girl stood on a balcony of a huge house. She was looking at the moon; her mouth was moving as if talking to someone. She looked at the floor before back at the moon.

"Sailor Moon, you have no idea what is coming, and you're going to need all the help you can get," She turned back to go inside, moonlight glinting off her short, brown hair. "And I will do everything in my power to help you."


	5. Dinner with Serena

Tuxedo Mask didn't let go of Sailor Moon or Mini Moon until Sailors Ceres, Eris and Universe were out of sight. As soon as they were, all of the Inner Senshi rushed over to check on their leader and welcome their princess. The Outer Senshi moved a few steps closer, but stayed clear of the mass of girls. As soon as the girls stopped worrying and welcoming, Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon into a fierce hug. She stood rigid with surprise for a moment, and then hugged back.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes," He stood back and held her shoulders, then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Everyone was shocked. "I was scared I was going to lose you before I could…" Tuxedo Mask trailed off in horror, he had almost told!

"Before you could what?" Sailor Moon asked.

Tuxedo Mask reverted back to Darien, Sailor Moon following shortly after. He beckoned to Serena, then grabbed her hand and walked a few steps away from the others, who started gossiping.

"I will explain tomorrow," Darien took both her hand in his own. "I promise."

Serena nodded her head. "Okay,"

"Great, I will pick you up!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Serena chuckled.

Last time Darien had come to pick her up both her father and her brother glared at him and chased him away. Serena's mother had just looked fondly at her daughter and asked Darien to stay for dinner. He had declined and still hadn't officially meet Serena's parents.

"Why don't you come for dinner?" Serena asked, not really expecting him to say yes.

"Sure!" Darien knew he would have to meet Serena's parent before he proposed.

Serena was shocked, he has never said yes before.

"Wow…well…Mom will be thrilled!" Serena overcame her confusion. She was thrilled that he was coming too. Serena wanted her family to love Darien as much as she did.

Why was he doing this? Darien stood outside the gate, fiddling with his jacket buttons. Oh yeah, her was doing this for Serena. Darien pushed pen the gate and walked up the door, knocking lightly. Serena's mother opened the door.

"Hello, Darien," Serena's mother said very cheerily. "Please come in."

Darien stepped into the house and was immediately assaulted with a glare courtesy of Serena's little brother. This was going to be a looooong night!

The night went great! After a VERY awkward talk with Serena's dad about not pushing her too far too fast, Serena's dad seemed to warm up. Rini just sat in the corner looking bored, then grossed out, then bored again. Dinner had been delicious. Of course Serena's parents asked about his education, work, hobbies etc. They seemed to approve of everything. Darien still didn't think Serena's brother liked him though. Everyone was pleased to see Rini again. After the interrogation of Darien, most of the attention went to her. He was glad to see her and Serena was overjoyed. They had both missed Rini. Yes, it was good to have her back.

"I had a really great time," Serena stood shyly in the doorway as Darien was leaving. "My parents really like you."

"Really?" Darien questioned.

"Yes," Serena giggled. "They were worried about the age difference, but they trust you."

"That's good," Darien stepped closer to Serena, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Their lip lock lasted about 2 seconds before Serena's brother burst outside, grabbed her hand and dragged Serena inside.

"Bye!" She called as the door closed. Darien heard the sounds of Serena and Rini yelling at their brother. Darien laughed and started to walk home. His plan had worked! Serena may have matured a lot but you could get her to forget stuff if you needed too. Especially if you are Darien Shields!


	6. New Faces

A young woman sat in a café, sipping a coffee and, by the look of it, thinking deeply. The door opened, a tall girl with choppy brown hair framed the door. She looked around before zeroing in and marching over to the woman and looming over her.

"May I help you?" the woman smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"We didn't know where you were, Erika was worried," The second woman sat down and fiddled with the dyed ends of her hair.

"Yellow is a good color on you, CeCe," The first women gestured to the second girls hair, the choppy brown ends had been dyed a vibrant yellow. CeCe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, CeCe, you only live once and I wanted a coffee."

"You hate coffee!"

"Yes, but waiter is cute!" the woman smiled and winked and said waiter.

"Robin, you are impossible," CeCe sighed again.

"Let's go, I have homework." Robin's mood changed abruptly. She stood up, left some money on the table and left the café. CeCe shook her head and followed.

"We have a lot of other work to do."

Robin whipped around and stared into the taller girls eyes.

"I know we have work to do, CeCe," The scorn in her voice was painful to hear. "I know better than anyone how much work we have. So don't criticize!"

"I am not criticizing you, highness," CeCe lowered her head in a slight bow.

Robin's anger evaporated and turned into annoyance. "CeCe, I told don't call me that in this form…"

Robin was walking backward and before CeCe could warn her, she walked into someone.

"Oof"

Darien had been walking with Serena, she had been saying something and he had been looking at her when someone walked into him. He fell over and the women landed on top of him.

"Darien! Are you okay?" Serena was shocked, this women was clumsier then her!

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darien looked at the girl on top of him.

Robin blew her short hair out of her face, CeCe helped her up. Robin quickly righted herself, her top had inched a little too far up for her comfort, and turned around.

"Well, hello handsome!" Robin fluttered her fingers in a very flirty manner. "Sorry about that, my friend and I were having a positively fascinating conversation."

The blond girl next to the man was fuming mad, CeCe nudged Robin and pointed to the girl. Robin looked from the girl to the man and back again.

"Sorry, hope I didn't hurt your boyfriend," Robin extended her hand to the girl. "I'm Robin."

Serena was still fuming, Darien could tell. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I am Darien and this is my girlfriend, Serena,"

Robin put her hand down awkwardly after Serena didn't take it. "Nice to meet you! Again, sorry about running into you. Oh, this is CeCe, by the way," Darien looked at the tall girl beside Robin, he nodded in greeting.

As CeCe was nodding back to Darien, Robin's cell went off.

"That'll be Erika, let's go," Robin whipped out her phone and started talking to Erika.

CeCe looked at Serena. "Don't worry, she's not going to try and steal your boyfriend. Robin would never do that; she is just really flirty,"

Serena nodded slowly.

"CeCe, let's go, Erika needs help," Robin grabbed the taller older girls hand and dragged her away.

"Bye." Robin called over her shoulder in a very abrupt manner.

Darien watched the two girls leave.

"Well, they were weird," Serena stated.

"I was just thinking that,"

Serena communicator beeped. "Serena," Luna's face appeared. "We have trouble."

"Looks like our date is cut short." Darien stated.

Serena huffed and dragged Darien to and empty alley to transform.

A/N- Sorry about all the line breaks, I wanted to change the point of view without doing a whole chapter for each side. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been really busy...blahblahblah...(insert excuse here). Anyways, here is the 6th chapter. I am thinking of doing another action scene next, am I putting to much action? Please let me know if I am!

Love ya

~Kasei


	7. Explain

"Go around Ceres!"

Sailors Eris, Ceres and Universe were already fight the youma when the inner senshi got there.

"Great, now they're starting the fights. It was bad enough when they were ending them."

"Mars, you shouldn't speak like that, they are…." Mercury was cut off as the youma disappeared. Suddenly, sailor Universe turned around and shot an attack at her!

"What the HELL are you doing!?" Sailor Moon screeched after the attack passed over Mercury's ducked head. Tuxedo Mask and the other all looked at Sailor Moon in surprise. She never swore.

Sailor Universe did not answer. Sailor Ceres stalked forward and grabbed Sailor Moons shoulders, turning her around. The youma's pile of dust was right behind where Mercury had been.

"Be grateful."

Sailor Moon looked shocked before nodding her head and gulping.

"How did you destroy it so fast?" Jupiter took a bold step forward.

Sailor Universe smirked. "My attacks are strong"

"Not nearly as strong as my demons, Uni" An evil and sly but feminine voice came out of the darkness. All the senshi tensed.

"Don't call me that you bit…"Sailor Universe hissed as she was cut off.

"Tut-tut, Uni. No foul language, please. You are in the presence of royalty,"

"So. Are. You." Sailor Universe spat through gritted teeth. A figure stepped out of the shadows, but none of the senshi could see the face. Ceres prepared to attack.

Sailor universe waved her down. "Don't bother, she not really here. Just an illusion," Sailor universe smirked. "She is too scared to come herself."

"BRAT! YOU WILL PAY." The figure disappeared.

"What was that?" Venus asked shakily.

"That doesn't concern you!" Ceres spat.

"Ceres! Stop, they have a right to know. But not now.

"Why not!" Mars had been in a glaring match with ceres, but broke off to look at sailor Universe.

"Because, I don't like repeating myself. Tomorrow, in the park, with your other friends too. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon. I promise I will explain, sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked into Sailor Universes eyes, deciding what to do.

"Alright, what time?"

"Midnight, it's Friday so we can get away with it."

"What?" the comment confused Tuxedo mask.

"We have lives outside of being senshi too, Tuxedo Mask. Don't act so surprised." Sailor Universe Chuckled.

"Right, sorry," Tuxedo Mask apologized.

"That's fine," Universe replied. "Tomorrow, formal introductions and explanations. I swear it."

* * *

Sailor Moon was nervous, what were they going to tell her? All these question were running through her head. Who was the figure from last night? Where are is Sailor Universe from? Where are the planets Ceres and Eris? Why are they so strong? Sailor Moon paced back and forth, trying to rid herself of her nervous energy.

"Will you calm down!?" Mars snapped. Everyone was on edge.

"No, Mars, I can't," Sailor Moon turned on her friend. "I feel like the secrets of the universe are about to be unloaded on us!"

"That was deep, Serena." Venus stated.

"And partly true."

Sailor Universes' voice echoed across the park.

"Where are Neptune and the rest?" sailor Eris' spoke in a soft voice. "We cannot start without them."

As if summoned by Eris' voice, the 5 missing senshi showed up. Mini moon had go to find Neptune, Pluto, Uranus and Saturn.

"Good job," Ceres' voice was laced with sarcasm as she looked and Uranus. "Not only were you late, but you made you princess fetch you."

"Shut up!" Uranus growled.

"At least I can be on time for my princess," Ceres baited.

Sailor Universe made no attempt to stop her friend.

Sailor Uranus took a step forward, but Neptune and Jupiter stopped her. Uranus struggled against them.

"Who do you think you are? You are not better than us, in fact…"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at Sailor Moon in shock. She had never used her authority as leader before. Most of the time everyone forgot she was leader.

"Uranus, I know she annoys you, but just stop. I want an explanation which we can't get if you insult them."

Uranus stood stock still in shock. Then stepped back with a curt bow towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon blushed. "There is no need for that."

"Obviously, there is, Princess," Sailor Uranus spoke to Sailor Moons feet. Like a lesser.

"I just wanted you to stop, Amara." Sailor Moon use of Sailor Uranus' civilian name showed how annoyed she was.

"What about her!" Uranus' temper flared again.

"I have no control over Sailor Ceres' actions. She follows another leader."

Sailor Universe chuckled. "That she does, she is very loyal. Like your friends. Now, on to business." Sailor Universe sat on the grass, cross-legged, and gestured for the other to do the same. Diplomatically, Sailor Eris and Sailor Neptune sat in between Ceres and Uranus. Sailor on shot them a grateful look. "Alright, where do we start?"

"Who are you?" The question rolled off of Sailor Moon tongue with no hesitation.

"Ah, yes, the question of the hour," Sailor Universe smiled.

"Question of the last few day actually," Mars muttered.

"Mars please!" Sailor Moon once again took an authoritative tone. She looked at Mars' shocked face before blushing, looking down and murmuring. "All of this hostility is getting us nowhere."

Sailor Universe took pity on Sailor Moon this time, drawing the attention to her with one sentence.

"I am the ruler of the universe."

* * *

**A?N- Hey, sorry about the lateness. I got a new computer and had to transfer all of my docs over, which took FOREVER! I am going to make the chapters longer from now on. I will also try to update more but please don't get mad if I don't. I am writing a musical with a friend and want to try to focus on that as much as I can. (Especially since I have worked on that for a while either. I am a bad friend.) Anyways, I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**

**~Kasei**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while but I kind of lost my inspiration with this one and I started writing another story that is WAY better. (It's a Young Justice fanfic called Fever). Anyways, I think I will re- write this and to it better. I don't like how fast it is moving and I want to plan the chapters and such. I don't know when I am going to do that but I will try. I the mean time please go read Fever. I think it is best story I have ever written to date and I would love it if you would check it out. I will try to work on it when I can but I do really want to focus on Fever and I can't spend all day writing (as much as I would love too). Thank you all for your kind reviews and support.**

**~Kasei**


End file.
